A Day Out
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: A story when Jet and Wave go out for the day. Rated M for seeing Storm and Thunder "doing it". Featuring Sonic and friends and a special Character!


A Day Out

By Imahjetxwavefan (^.~)

Wave was in her room, dressing up as cute as she could be. So far, she had on something that Amy would wear.

She had on a white tank top, with purple sequins around the rim, along with her necklace with a ball on the front. She also had on her bandana, a white skirt, and her red boots. She topped it off with purple eye shadow.

Jet wore a different pair of gloves that Wave gave him for his birthday that looked a bit like Sonic's, along with sport-like sneakers that had the same design as his boots, and he wasn't wearing his goggles this time. To top it off, he slid some hair gel on his Mohawk and sprayed some cologne on him.

Why were Jet and Wave looking different? Because today, they were going out for the day. First, they were going to Theater Wonder, one of the best 5 star theaters to see Wreck it Ralph, then, they were going to meet Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Tikal, Shadow and Rouge, and Silver and Blaze at Casino Night Zone to gamble for rings.

Jet was ready. He went to Wave's room and knocked on her door.

Wave walked out, and boy, she looked stunning.

She wrapped her arms around Jet, and brushed her beak against him.

"Mmm.. You smell nice.."

"So do you. What did you spray on you?"

"Octavia's Secret."

"Heh.. I like it."

Jet kissed Wave on her cheek, then slid his hand down to her waist, and slid his other hand down to her..ummmm.. Let's just say...Nether Area. ^^

Wave blushed, then said, "Uh, Jet? Shouldn't we-"

"Oh..Your right! The movie starts in an hour, and it takes 34 minutes to get there."Jet said, checking his watch.

"Should we get going?" "YES WE SHOULD! Get your gear now!"

Wave ran to her room and got out her extreme gear. Jet already had his.

They rushed out the airship and strait to the theater. Good thing they made it on time! "Two tickets to Wreck it Ralph Please!" Jet said, out of breath.

The guy in the ticket booth gave the both of them a ticket to the movie, and the both of them grabbed their popcorn from the shack, got their 3-D glasses, and sped into the theater. When they took their seats, Wave leaned on Jet's shoulder, and Jet wrapped his arm around Wave, and chuckled.

Later on in the movie, Jet and Wave's eyes widden in SHOCK! They almost fell out of their seats. Jet rubbed his eyes, and Wave eyes looked like they were gonna pop out. It's like they were looking at the world's biggest jelly bean.

They noticed that Sonic was in the background! Of course, the crowd went wild. "How the hell did Sonic make an appearance in this movie?!" Jet shrieked. And Wave fainted on the ground. Jet heard Sonic say something on the TV. All he heard was,

_'If you leave your game, make sure you have a one-up with you at all times!'_

But everyone was cheering so loud, you couldn't hear what he said.

"Aauugh.. Forget it." Jet mumbled. He helped Wave up, and they continued watching the movie.

**After the Movie...**

Jet and Wave enjoyed the movie, including all of Sonic's cameo appearances. They were still laughing and talking about all the funny parts.

**Next stop: Casino Night Zone.**

Wave and Jet were amazed at all of those neon lights all around the buildings, and those colorful spinning signs almost took their breath away. It was like the Starlight Carnival* with slot machines!

***You can go to the Starlight Carnival in the awesome video game, Sonic Colors! Available now for the Wii/ Nintendo DS!**

"Remember, Wave. Look for Sonic and Amy."

"Got it."

They looked everywhere for Sonic and Amy. When they finally found them! They standing on the red carpet covered stairs.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, we got in a little traffic." Jet said, panting, like he just ran all the way across the Great Wall of China.

"Here comes everyone else!" Amy exclaimed.

Knuckles was carrying Tikal while he was running, Silver and Blaze came floating down..thanks to Silver's powers, and Sonic looked at Jet excited.

"Jet, there's someone else I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Well, this may sound a little strange but... (Clears throat).. She's a light blue pony with wings and rainbow hair and she has a picture on her 'flank' that looks like a cloud with rainbow thunder. She always thinks that everything is '20% Cooler', and her favorite music is Rock and Roll, and she controls weather at her home world, Equestria."

Jet looked at Sonic with a 'WTF?' Face.

"RAINBOW DASH?!" Wave exclaimed. She knew Dashie a lot because she watches the show.

"Yeah! Here's she comes now."

They all looked up and saw a blue pegasus pony carrying a Rainbow Streak, diving down the ground. She wanted to come in a dramatic way. 10 seconds later... **BOOOOMM**! Everyone's eyes widen in shock! They noticed a Rainbow Sonic Boom following her!

She landed where they were all standing. They all gave her a round of applause, and she did a little bow. "Thx! I've been working on that!" Dash said.

"Nice job, Rainbow! That was better than before!"

Jet just said a normal "hi".

Shadow and Rouge came out of nowhere in a flash. They used chaos control.

"Sorry we're late. We got a little tied up. Plus we had a meeting at G.U.N."

"That's ok." Sonic said. "Now who's ready for some gamblin'?"

Everyone cheered and they all ran into the casino.

Sonic went to the slot machines, along with Amy and Blaze.

Shadow and silver went to the all-you-can-eat buffet.

Rouge went to the loser slots, and Jet and Wave went to the Chao Space Pinball machine.

So far, Sonic got 234 rings, and there was more where that came from.

Jet and Wave got 290 rings, and Dashie got 281 rings. The rest were getting nowhere. X)

**3 hours later...**

Everyone got lots of rings, and had a lot of fun. Silver and Shadow were STUFFED from eating at that buffet.

"I'm surprised me and my Knuxie got lots of rings." Tikal said.

"Wait-RINGS?! WE GAMBLED FOR DAMN RINGS?!" Dash screamed out.

"In the name of Celestia,do you know how much these stupid things are like money in my world?! There Like.. a ka-zillion to ONE! There freakin' worthless!"

"Hey hey hey Dash calm down!" Sonic said. "They may be a ka-zillion to one in your world, but ya don't have to be frustrated about it. At least you had fun."

"I guess your right. I did have fun, but I REALLY wanted those tickets to the Wonderbolts!" Dash was at the prize booth, and she really wanted those Wonderbolt Tickets.

"Aww.. Don't be upset. Besides, to make it up to you, I have two tickets to your favorite band."

"For real?"

"Yep."

He pulled two tickets out his pockets, and showed them to the blue pegasus. Dashie's eyes were as big as SAUCERS!

"Where did you get these? There out of stock on pBay!"

"I know. That's why I got 'em of of Amochao."

Rainbow was so excited! She jumped up and gave Sonic a big hug. "Sonic-your...like.. The BEST..FRIEND..EVER!" She was crying tears of joy. Everyone else was crying, and Blaze was crying a river! (Hey, I can imagine can I? *pony shrug*)

"That's really.. TOUCHING!" Tikal cried, blowing her nose.

Pretty soon, it was really quiet, and everyone was silent. All you could hear was the hover cars speeding by, and other people chattering and walking down the streets.

"Well, I gotta get going." Knux said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna spend my rings on a Z-box 350." Amy said.

"I gotta get back to Equestria so I can tell Pinkie Pie the exciting news!" Dash said.

"Well, I'm going too. See you guys later."

"Bye, Jet! Bye, Wave! Bye, Knuckles! Bye, RD! Bye, Everyone else!"

"Bye Sonic!" Everyone said.

**By the time Wave and Jet got to the Airship..**

Jet picked Wave up and carried her to Jet's room, when they heard a weird noise coming from...Storm's room...

They heard a grunt noise..then they heard a moan..that sounded like Thunder's.

"Mmm..Storm..."

They also heard light panting.

They went through the hallway and peeked through the door crack in Storm's room.

"What..."

"The..."

"FUCK?!" They both whispered.

Thunder lied on Storm's messed up bed. Storm grabbed her arms and kissed her on her lips. Thunder moaned lightly. Then she wrapped her legs around Storm. Storm started giving her kisses on her neck. Thunder was wearing nothing but her bra/panties.

Jet and Wave looked like they saw the nastiest looking sewer rat.

"...Let's...leave those two..alone."

"Yeah..."

So without making a sound.. They walked to Jet's room, hand in hand.

Wave got into her PJs. She had on a short sleeve Fluttershy Pajama short, with fluffy comfortable pants that had prints of Fluttershy's Cutie Mark, and Parasprite slippers.

They had nothing else to do, so they just watched a movie. They watched Chao Space 3.

By 10:00, the movie was over, so they got into Jet's bed, and cuddled together.

"So Jet, Did you enjoy today?"

"I sure did." Jet said with a smirk.

Jet wrapped the cover around Wave and kissed her forehead. They were gonna kiss, but that is until they heard Thunder's loud moan.

"Awww forget it." Jet said, with his arms still wrapped around Wave's.

"Goodnight, Wave. I love you."

"Goodnight, Jet. I love you too."

The hawk-swallow couple wrapped their arms around eachother, and fell asleep in 11 seconds.

**The End**


End file.
